1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a method of cutting a substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process for cutting a substrate in a desired shape varies. The cutting process needs to be performed without damaging the substrate, according to materials of the substrate.
Meanwhile, a display apparatus has a shape in which a display unit is formed on a substrate producing an image. Also, the display apparatus is completely manufactured after going through a cuffing process in which the display unit is formed on the substrate, for convenience of manufacturing.
Here, the cutting process affects the characteristics of the display apparatus. However, when the substrate is formed of flexible materials, it may be difficult to control the cutting process.
As a result, when a manufacturing process of the display apparatus is performed, there may be limits on the ability to improve desired characteristics of the display apparatus and the efficiency of the manufacturing process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.